Stuck in a Super Big Dark Cave
by cartoonman412
Summary: Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide are now stuck in a big dark cave with their sleeping gear due to being chased around by the pale green vampire army. Adelaide becomes depressed, upset and terrified 'cause she's afraid they'll be stuck in there for good and Ronnie Anne and Sid console her and sing a nice relaxing lullaby to help keep her calm.


Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide are now in their sleeping gear, but they're stuck in a big dark cave.

Ronnie Anne: "Man, I just can't believe those pale green vampire creeps turned Lincoln, Clyde,Carl, Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lori, Bobby, Rico, Lily, Luan and Luna into pale green vampires,"

Sid: "and right now, we're stuck in this cave."

Adelaide: [Tearing Up] "Y-Y-Y-You m-m-m-m-mean w-w-w-we're g-g-g-gonna b-b-b-be st-st-st-stuck i-i-in h-h-here a-a-a-and n-n-n-not g-g-g-go b-b-b-back h-h-h-home f-f-f-for 3 days?"

Sid: "Now, Adelaide, try to keep calm and not think too much about it."

Adelaide: [Between Sobs And Weeps] "Well, alright, b-b-b-but I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't wanna b-b-b-be st-st-st-stuck in here f-f-f-for g-g-g-g-good."

Adelaide: [Sobbing A Bit]

Ronnie Anne: "Sid, look, Adelaide's terribly depressed and heartbroken."

Sid: "Oh my word, Adelaide, please don't cry any longer."

Sid puts out her right arm and wraps it right around Adelaide for snuggling and consoling. Sid's bright blue t-shirt's a bit wet from Adelaide's tear drops.

Sid: "Stay right here with me and Ronnie Anne for tonight."

Adelaide: [Continues Sobbing A Bit]

Sid and Ronnie Anne are snuggling up with Adelaide who's still sobbing heavily in their arms.

Ronnie Anne: "Shhhhhhh. It's gonna be alright, Adelaide,"

Sid (stroking Adelaide's hair): "everything's gonna be okay for now,"

Ronnie Anne: "we know this is super hard for you,"

Sid: "but you still got us to watch over you,"

Ronnie Anne (also stroking Adelaide's hair): "and we're still here for you as well."

Adelaide: [Between Sobs And Weeps] "But I just wish we were back home right about now."

Sid: "We know, Adelaide, we know."

Sid kisses Adelaide's forehead just as Adelaide continues crying and weeping on her chest.

Sid: [Kisses A Bit]

Ronnie Anne: "it's only for the entire night,"

Sid: "you're gonna feel so much real soon in the nick of time."

Adelaide: [Sniffs Depressingly] "Well, okay, I really think so."

Adelaide rests her head right on Sid's lap.

Ronnie Anne: "You know something, Adelaide?"

Adelaide: [Stops Crying A Bit] "Yeah?"

Sid: "we can sing you the nice relaxing lullaby that Mom and Dad used to play for me and you during our baby and little tyke years."

Adelaide: "Really, Sid? really?"

Sid: "Of course we can, Adelaide, [Kisses A Bit Again] of course we can."

[Gentle Music In Background]

Sid: _**Little sweet Adelaide**_

_**please **_

_**don't you cry**_

_**little sweet Adelaide**_

_**please**_

_**keep those eyes dry**_

Ronnie Anne: _**rest your**_

_**sweet beautiful head**_

_**closer to **_

_**our hearts**_

_**little sweet Adelaide**_

Sid: _**little sweet Adelaide**_

_**when you go out **_

_**and play**_

_**don't mind**_

_**what others say**_

Ronnie Anne: _**let those eyes **_

_**shine and sparkle**_

_**never a **_

_**tear drop**_

_**little Adelaide**_

Sid: _**from your toes **_

_**to your head**_

_**you're super cute**_

_**the goodness knows**_

Ronnie Anne: _**you're super special**_

_**to me **_

_**adorable as can be**_

_**little Adelaide**_

Sid: _**sleep the night away**_.

Adelaide falls right back asleep and Sid tucks her right back in her sleeping bag and pillow.

The very next morning, Ronnie Anne and Sid have just prepared their breakfast meals, especially for Adelaide right after what happened yesterday evening.

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, you better eat up, Adelaide,"

Sid: "you know your big sister can't waste an entire day to cook up fresh hard boiled eggs and turkey sausage patties on the cave fire."

Adelaide: "Wow, my most absolute favorite."

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide are now enjoying their breakfast meals.

Sid: "So, Adelaide,"

Ronnie Anne: "how exactly are you feeling right now?"

Adelaide: "Super good, I'm feeling so much better right now."

Ronnie Anne: "That's super good,"

Sid: "we're super thrilled you're in such a super cheerful mood right now."

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Adelaide, right after our breakfast meals,"

Sid: "we can go out there and bring Lincoln and the others back to our universe and go back home in the nick of time."

Adelaide: "Oh boy, what a super good idea."

Later on, right after the 3 young girls finished their breakfast meals, they all went on their mission quest, defeated Lord Zadicus and Lincoln, Clyde,Carl, Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lori, Bobby, Rico, Lily, Luan and Luna are back to their original human selves again.

Lincoln: "Hey,"

Clyde: "we're back to our original human selves again."

Lynn: "Good thing we're not gonna bite anybody's neck any longer,"

Lori: "now let's all go back home right now."

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carl, Adelaide, Bobby (with Rico), Lynn (with Lily), Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lana and Lola walk around on their way back home their separate apartments (ever since the Loud family members moved from Royal Woods to Great Lakes City in _The Loud House Movie_).

Back home in the Chang family members' apartment, Sid and Adelaide are telling Becca and Stanley about the big dark cave they were stuck in.

Sid: "So then, those pale green vampires were chasing after us,"

Adelaide: "and we got right into that big dark cave,"

Sid: "and we were stuck in it for another evening,"

Adelaide: "I was so depressed and terrified, I thought we were never gonna get outta there,"

Sid: "and Adelaide broke down crying and weeping, so Ronnie Anne and I sang her a nice relaxing lullaby to keep her calm a bit."

Stanley: "Sid, that's really wonderful,"

Becca: "we always knew you could take super good care of her when she needs your help."

Sid: "Well, Mom and Dad, you know exactly what they say, that's exactly what big brave, fearless and heroic sisters are for."


End file.
